


What Happens Next

by not_yet_defined



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_yet_defined/pseuds/not_yet_defined
Summary: What Melanie and Lindsay think of their decision to live in Canada.





	What Happens Next

**Author's Note:**

> This is:  
> a. The first time I've written fanfic since 2008.  
> b. Barely fanfic (because it is only 2 100-word drabbles and is very self-serving rather than character driven).  
> c. A commentary on the fucking sad state of affairs in the United States these days.

When the Sandy Hook school shooting happens Gus is 12, JR is 8. Melanie and Lindsay kiss their kids and hug them a little tighter. They don't say it out loud, but over the years they've often been glad they moved to Canada. This is one of those times.

In 2015 when marriage in the US is finally legal, they think about moving back. They love life in Canada. Gus is 15, moving at that age is tough. But they also love their Pittsburg family, and miss them dearly. They decide to wait a bit and see what happens next.

***

What happens next changes everything and nothing. 

49 people die in a gay nightclub. Trump becomes President. And 17 high schoolers and their teachers are murdered by one kid with a gun.

Gus is a senior in high school. JR will be there next year. Melanie and Lindsay kiss their kids and hug them a little too tight. And they thank god every day that they live somewhere where they can send their kids to the movies, or the mall, or even just to school and be reasonably assured they will come back home at the end of the day.


End file.
